


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by AmandaCritelliWestphal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, zimbits 4th of July challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCritelliWestphal/pseuds/AmandaCritelliWestphal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the 4th of July collection. Songs in no particular story-telling order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

[Home Is Wherever I'm With You](http://8tracks.com/_520356400/home-is-wherever-i-m-with-you?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [520356400](http://8tracks.com/_520356400?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Home/Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros  
Halo (cover)/Florence and the Machine  
Chariots Rise/Lizzie West  
Chances/Athlete  
Give A Little Love/The Mostar Diving Club  
Just Say Yes/Snow Patrol  
Untouched/The Veronicas  
All In/Lifehouse  
Waves and the Both Of Us/Charlotte Sometimes  
Paperweight/Schuyler Fisk and Joshua Radin  
Fire Meet Gasoline/Sia  
Please Forgive Me/David Gray


End file.
